Little Miss Beastly
by wicked Rock Star
Summary: Victoria Youtheart is one of the most popular, beautiful, and meanest girls in her school. But when a Gothic wizard places a curse on her, turning her into a beast, she has to find true love or stay looking like this forever. Gender-swap of Beastly.
1. The Princess's Story

**Hello to all. So here is my next story, which is basically a gender-swap of Beastly with the exception of the fathers of the beast and the beauty (sorry). Hope you like it. I apologize if this story is too much like the original or someone else on FanFiction. I plan to try to mix things from the story and things from the movie together. I do need help with the story; what I need help with is at the bottom of this chapter. Enjoy. I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Princess's Story<p>

My dad taught me vey important lessons in my life. One of the two most important would be: "Don't do things out friendship or for love, Victoria. It will only cause pain and in the end the only person who really loves is you."

I remember when he told me that on my seventh birthday after him and my mom got into a disagreement. I was unsure about what he said or meant until two months later.

When my mom died.

I felt completely lost without her, but I realized that my dad was right. By loving my mom, I hurt myself. I learned that I should care about myself and let no one else in. The second important thing that he taught was that "looks are the most important thing in the world."

Princess.

Beauty.

BFF.

Good Looking.

These are all words that my friends, a.k.a. the popular beautiful crowd, used to call and describe me. My life was perfect. I was rich, beautiful, had a million friends, and I could get away with anything… or until **he **called me that word.

It was May of my first year of Rock Hill High School. Most of the student who went here had rich families. Like me.

I walked into my second period class, which was Math. Dumbest class ever. But I wasn't failing the class, can't complain there. After our new, young teacher talked about this was this, and that was that, he passed out the ballots for the school dance, The Spring Fling. I do not what is worse: the dance in generally or the fact that they called it something that is totally overused.

Just then, I was tapped on the shoulder by my best friend, Julie.

"Victoria, your name is on the ballot."

I looked down at the ballot and saw my name in black, bold letters.

**Victoria Youtheart **

"Well of course, it is" I was then texted by my other best friends Sue, Rachel, and Dianna of how I was on the ballot and mostly likely will vote for me.

After I text them back, I received about a hundred more texts from people saying they were going to vote for me.

Fifty-five of them were my other best friends.

Twenty-five were people who I talked every week or two.

Fifteen of them being people who I say hi to in the hallways and maybe have a quick chat.

Three were people who I met at parties.

The other two I had no clue who they were. I was so going to win.

"Hey look, my name is here too" Julie said tapping me again.

"That's great, sweetheart" I said, faking a smile. I was still going to vote for myself. I knew a good chuck of people who would vote for her. Beside, she would still be happy that I won.

As I was waiting for the teacher to pick my ballot, I heard a guy's voice from across the room.

"You have to be kidding me!" the voice yelled.

A moment after I turned my head to see the person who the voice belong to, Julie leaded forward to talk to me.

"What do you think the matter?" she whispered.

"I don't know, maybe he found gum on his desk." I replied.

I then turned my attention from Julie and to the voice. The voice belonged to a mix of a Goth and a nerd. He was average height, very fat, glasses (with an ugly frame to them), braces, an skull earring in his left ear, a couple of zits on his face, pig's nose, tattoos on his arms, brown eyes, gothic pants, gothic and nerdy shirt, and solid black hair. "You have to be kidding me!" the Goth nerd yelled again.

The teacher then turned around to address this ugly problem. "What seems to be the problem, Mr.…?"

"Charmstein, Mark Charmstein," the ugly Goth nerd replied.

"Well, Mr. Charmstein, what is the matter?" the teacher asked. The ugly Goth then stood up with his ballot in the air. "The matter is that people in this time will agree to follow this tread of unfair privileges."

"It's just the ballot of the spring dance royalty." Julie said about a second after the Goth finished.

"Exactly!" the Goth shouted in her direction, "The people on this ballot are picked to be royalty because of what? Is it because they are best people out of this school? No. It is of two things. It is because they are popular and good-looking." He shouted before tearing his paper in half.

"Draaaaaammmmma queeeeeeeeeeen" I sang aloud before standing up. "You're making a great big deal out of nothing. This shown the people chosen to might be royal. We pick the people be to royalty. Those people either win or lose. We were doing it just like how people pick the president or senators." I said looking into his darkish brown eyes. After I finish talking, people around me being cheered, clapped, and I even heard maybe two or three whistles.

"You go girl" I heard Julie said. However as I looked around the room, I noticed a lot of the people were silence. Most of them were nerds or ugly. Or little bit of both.

"Your "friends" are just sheep that are following the herd." The Goth said as walked closer to me with those dark brownish, almost black eyes. "They only follow because it's so easy to recognize it."

"Recognize what?" I said as he continued walking toward me until he was about a foot away from me.

"Surface beauty: deep blue eyes, flawless pearl white skin, beautiful black raven hair." As he said the last part, he touched a strand of my hair but I immediately smacked his hand before he continued "But presidents and senators are picked not only for look or popularity, but because people think that they are smart, strong, and they believe that they can make a difference. And that's harder see to in a person than just seeing a beautiful looking model like girl."

That ugly made me so anger that he used me as an example of his speech so I decided to do the same. "Well, someone was **that **smart, they would be able to figure out how to get less ugly." I quickly said while his back was turned. "You could lose some weight, get contacts, fixed your teeth, get rid of the zits, fix your nose, buy better clothes, and remove the stupid and ugly tattoos." I made sure he knew that was talking about him and not just some of ugly person out there in the school. "My dad says that people shouldn't have to look at ugly people." After I finished, he turned back around with a smirk on his face.

"Is how you and your news reporter father see things? See that if something is ugly, it should be left alone forever or should transform to make them in order to get notice by you? Is that what you think, Victoria Youtheart?" He said while making direct eye connect to me. I wasn't that surprise that he knew that my dad was a news reporter or my name. Most to all of the people at the school knew that information.

"Yes" I answered with a bold smile. "Yes, that is exactly what I think and know."

He continued to have that evil smirk on his face like a cartoon villain. "Well, I hope for your sake that you never became ugly, Victoriabecause you are now on the inside, where it counts. And if you do lose beauty, I bet you wouldn't be able to get them back. Victoria Youtheart, you are beastly and a monster."

As soon the ugly finished, the bell rang. As I was leaving, I noticed the teacher with a shock face of what happen. I quickly gave him a face that said "Don't tell anyone that this happen." He immediately nodded.

I didn't talk to anyone for the next period due to what that ugly Goth nerd said. Not monster thing. People who hate me, which were very little, said that to me before. but the other thing. Beastly.

Beastly. That word kept ringing in my head like echo. It was something that no one has ever called me before. It reminded me of the fairy tales that my mom told me before she died. In a way, it was worse than all of the cuss words my enemies called me. I then knew that I wanted one thing from the person who called me that.

Revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said at the top, I do need help with this story. What I really need help in is the characters. I need basic opinions of what I should do for the gender swap characters of Magda and Will. I also need help in deciding is what the male beauty should look like. I already have his name (can't tell yet) decide that he is an artist and he has been little bit of tough side, you know from growing up in a not so great neighbor like Lindy. So if anyone has an idea, please let me know. Bye.<strong>


	2. The Plan

**Hello again, so here is the next chapter to the story. Hope you like it. I wanted to thank ****Eustacegirl for the idea of what the male beauty should look like. He will show up in about two or three chapter. ****I still need help with what I should for the gender-swap characters of Will and Madga. If you have ideas, please let me know soon. Enjoy the chapter. I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Plan<p>

"That Goth is going to pay for embracing me in front of the entire class" I said to Julie, Sue, Dianna, and Rachel while we were eating lunch. By now none of the teachers would know of this incident, but most of class had probably texted and talked about what happened to everyone else.

"He's just a nerdy Goth, Victoria" Rachel said trying to calm me down.

"He's more than just than" I said to her. It's the truth. During the period that I didn't talk to anyone, I thought about him. I thought about his ugly body. I thought about ugly tattoos on his arms. I thought of his darkish brown eyes, almost black eyes. But most of all I thought about that he was the first Goth and nerd to **ever **stand up to me.

"You're right, Victoria" Sue said "he is a witch."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Sue, that's just a rumor" Dianna said to Sue, then turned her direction toward me. "There's rumor that your Goth enemy knows magic, spells, curses, or whatever you wanted to call them." She said.

"Plus, Sue, he would be a wizard, not a witch." Julie pointed out.

"But, that's just a rumor, which makes it most likely not true." Dianna mentioned again.

"Yeah, but..." I said before I saw a girl with big, blonde hair, big, nerdy glasses, and overalls. "Hey, Zoë" I shouted to the girl. She quickly looked at me as I continued. "The 80's called, they wanted their hair and glasses back." As I finished, Julie Sue, Dianna, and Rachel laughed at my joke while Zoë quickly ran away. As she ran away, her back pack smacked my hand.

"Anyway" Julie continued with what we were talking about before. "Victoria, if you do want to get revenge on Mark, we could just dunk his head into one of the toilets." As tempted as that sounded, I knew that he would probably expect me to do something like that. As I noticed that lunch was almost over, I saw a poster for the spring dance. I then knew what I was going to do.

As the bell rang, I noticed that Mark was making his way to the library. Since my last period of the day was a free period, I immdently followed him in. I waited for a couple of minutes to make sure it looked like I wasn't stalking him. After five minutes after the second bell rang, I started walking toward him. He was sitting in one of the chair. I noticed two books that he had with him. One was about Merlin and the other was about the Salem Witch Trails. _'Figures why everyone thinks that he's a wizard'_ I thought.

"Hi" I said to him with a fake smile on my face. He turned his attention from the book to me. "Well, I never thought I see you in here. What do I own the pleasure?"

"Well, I thought of what you said to me and you were right." I said lying.

"Really?" he said with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes. Today people can obsessive with beauty that caused them to suffer just so them be noticed by other people." I said having eye contact on him while smiling like he was my friend.

"I see" he said, sounding to be in a happier mood. "Is that why you wanted to talk to me?"

"Only part" I said "I also thought that I should try to meet and hang out other people."

"People not in the popular crowd?" he said rising an eyebrow.

"Yes, people who are different, who have more of a personality than the people in the popular crowd." I relied.

"Like me?" he asked, being surprised again.

"Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me at the spring dance." I asked "I'm sure we would have a great time."

He stand up, for a second I though he would say no. However, he smiled and replied, "Yes. I would like to go with you."

'_Perfect_,' I thought.

"We're number one." I screamed during cheerleading practice. I then saw Johnny Green, an air head jock who was in every sport, has the "I am best thing there is" spirit, jerk to anyone outside of the popular crowd, and my** real** date to the dance. He was walking over to me, with a "what is going on" look.

"Ok, girls, take five." I said since I am the head of the junior varsity team. As the girl started to walk away, I walked toward Johnny.

"Hi, sweetie" I said with a smile.

"Don't 'hi sweetie' me." He said in a mad voice. "There's this Goth going around, telling everyone that you're going-." I quickly put a figure to his mouth so no one else could hear him.

"Follow me" I said before we made our way in to the janitor's closet and close the door.

"Well?" he said looking annoyed.

"It's my plan. The Goth embraced me in front of everyone, so I'm getting payback." I said, quickly.

"Ohhh" Johnny said, figuring it all out. "I'm still your date, right?"

"Of course" I said "Just make sure you don't tell the Goth this information."

"Sure babe." He said before we kissed. After that kiss, we both left the closet with the janitor looking at me with nervous face.

"Did you two-." He asked as Johnny walked in the opposed direction.

"No" I replied, cutting him off "And trust me, I would never want to do it with him."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter two, I hoped you like it. Please review. Let me know how was it and any ideas if you have for the two characters I need help with. Thanks and bye.<strong>


	3. Victoria's Dad and Telephone Call

**Hello to all again and welcome to the third chapter of this story. Heads up for any one who is excited about the dance chapter, it is next chapter. ****So stay tuned. I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Victoria's Dad and Telephone Call<p>

An hour and half after I got home from cheerleading practice and took a shower, Dad came home. _Weird, _I thought, _He always comes home at eleven. _

After my mom died, my dad would spend about two hours with me, before he returned to his work. However after I turned nine, he started spending less and less time with me. Now, I would be lucky if I talked to him for at least seven minutes.

Like always he was on his Bluetooth, talking to someone from work. I just remained silent while read one of my magazines until he was finished. "So Dad, I'm in the running to be the freshmen's princess for the spring dance."

"That's great" he said while I was looking at my magazine again.

"Well, Rachel says that-"

"No, I think it's great decision to replace him." My dad said, in another call. As I noticed that he was checking his phone, I got out mine and being texting.

**Dad, I'm in the running to be the freshmen's princess for the spring dance. Rachel says that everyone she knows voted for me and that I'm so going to win. **

I then send the message to his phone. _Three. Two. One._

"Really?" my Dad said after reading my text. "Did you already pick out a dress?"

He asked me that last week as well. I gave him the same answer. "Yep, already pick out."

"And did anyone ask you?" He said, wanting to know if anyone good looking asked me.

"Yes, just some hot air head jock." I said. Dad nodded in approved. He then talked for about five minutes about his day at work and how they replacing Joe Forrest because of accident back in October. I have **no** idea who is this guy or what on earth the accident was even about. Afterward, he went to room his room, starting to talk to someone on his Bluetooth again.

Five minutes later, the phone rang. I looked at the number. It was an unfamiliar number. "Hello" I said, answering.

"Hi, Victoria" It was Mark.

"Hi" I said in the nice voice.

"I just called to tell you that I think we should meet at dance." He said.

"How come?" I asked. _This is too prefect._

"I have to do something beforehand" he said. "Also, should I pay for your ticket and what kind of flower do you want for a corsage?"

"Well, I already have my ticket so you don't have to worry about that. However, I don't know what flower I want exactly."

"I was thinking maybe a white rose since it goes with anything and respects purity. What do you think?" He said

"Sure, I'll see you at the dance." I said.

"Trust me; it will be a night to remember." He said before hanging up. However, I forgot to ask him what time should we meet. I press the call ID to call Mark back, but all I got was the busy dial. I tried to call three more times and then gave up. As I went upstairs to my room, I thought what it would be like if he was my date. He would hold my hand, smiling with his braces showing. Maybe he would even kiss me with his ugly face. All my friends would laugh at me. I shook off this though and then though how it will be like when he finds out the truth at the dance.

_Oh yes Mark, it will be a night to remember._

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the third chapter, I hope you like it. Please comment and make sure you read the next chapter. It is going to be AWSOME! Also, I no longer need help with the gender-swap characters of Magda and Will. However, quick question: in the book, where exactly was Magda supposed to be from? I just want to know so I can get it right for the story. Thank and stay turned from the next chapter. Bye.<strong>


	4. The Dance

**Hello to all. It's time for the dance chapter. This is going to fun. Enjoy. I do not own anything. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Dance<p>

A week after the phone call with Mark, it was the night of the dance. I was putting my hair in a bun when Daniel, the butler, came in.

"Ms. Victoria, Mr. Johnny Green is here" he said.

"Tell him that I'll be down in five" I said. I finished putting my hair in bun and look at the dress I was wear. It was turquoise, long, and with one strap that had a part of the strap wraps around the back. Tonight was going to be perfect. I was going to get revenge, the crown, and the perfect date.

I went down stairs to find Johnny in a stunning, black suit. I expected him to get me a blue orchid, but that is not what he had when I came down. Instead, he had a white rose.

"Sorry about the rose, honey. They were all out of orchids." He said, trying to be nice in hopes that I would spare him.

"It's ok. It's still wonderful." I said with a smile. In my head, I was yelling and cussing at him for getting the wrong flower. However if I did that, he would most likely leave and my plan would be ruined.

"Cool" he said being relieved. "I'll be right back." Right before he left, he handed the container with the cheap rose. I had to think of some way to get rid of it. Then I came up with perfect idea. I would hold to it until the dance, and then thrown it away in a trash can, and tell Johnny that I lost it. As I though this up, I noticed Daniel, shaking his head.

"What?" I said, annoyed by him shaking his head.

"I could tell you weren't happy by the rose." He said.

"He got me the wrong flower, Daniel. I wanted an orchid" I said.

"A rose is a beautiful thing, Ms. Victoria." He said.

"Oh, they're pretty alright. Pretty cheap." I replied back.

"Beautiful things can come from the smallest thing." He said. _Great. He's trying to my Dad._ _What is he going to next? Mostly, going talk about his wife again._

Before Daniel could say anything else, Johnny can back and we were off. After picking up Sue, Rachel, Dianna, Julie, and their dates, we went to the dance.

The dance was outside, in a large park. I told Johnny that I going to use the restroom. I also told my friends to text me when Mark arrived. I made it look like I was going to the restroom, but I slip between a few trees. I then made my way to the pond. There were tables, seats, and candles for people to sit down and talk. I look at pond, remembering how my mom took me to the playground in the park. However, I shook this though and found close by trash can. I took the rose out of the container and saw two pelts fell. As I pick them and put them in my purse, I heard a voice.

"Nice rose you have there." I turned around to find a young man who were lighting the candles, using a candle lighter. His hair was light brown, short that goes around his ears, to the back of his neck. He had eyebrow length bangs that somewhat covers his green eyes. His height might be around 5'10. He had on tan pants, a tan jacket, and plaid shirt. It looks like the outfit came from Wal-Mart,

"What?" I said back to him.

"The rose. I know not lot of guys like that kind of thing, but I think they are amazing and beautiful. They also make great models for drawing." He said. He must have been in the art program the school has. The school makes the people from different programs volunteer for the dances and stuff.

"Would you like to have it?" I asked him.

"Oh, very funny." He said sarcastically.

"What?" I said. This was the first time I have ever seen him, so I couldn't have made funny of him in the past.

"You're pretending to give me the rose, take it from me, and embarrass me." He explained.

"I'm not faking. My date got me the wrong flower, and it doesn't really match my dress. It's going to die anyway, so it maybe better if you take. Beside, you could always use it for drawing." I said.

"Well, if you insist…" He said before taking the rose, putting back inside the container, and putting the container inside his pocket.

"Thanks for rose." He said with a half smile.

"You're welcome." I said kind of smiling as well before walking away. I have never been nice to **anyone** outside the popular crowd. At least I got rid of the rose. I then got a text from Rachel that said she saw Mark at the front entrance. _Showtime._

I went back to the front when I saw Mark, wearing a dark green suit. He looked around, trying to find me. I noticed he didn't have a white rose with him.

"Excuse me, do you have your ticket?" the ticket checker said to Mark.

"Yes, but I'm looking for my date." Mark said.

The ticket checker gave Mark a pity look, just like she knew what was happening. "Ok, just go to the side." She said to him.

I then found Johnny, who then holds my hand, grab my waist, and kiss me right in front of Mark. "I love you, baby" Johnny said after the kiss.

"You actually fell for it" I said looking straight at Mark. "You though someone like me, beautiful and popular, could actually hang out or like someone who is ugly and unpopular, like you? Also, what's with your ugly green suit?"

"It was my Dad's" Mark said.

"He must be old since no one wears color suits since 80's" I smirked.

"I only came to give you a second chance" he said. "I was hoping that you wouldn't make my decision that easy."

"Wait, what do you mean?" I said confused. While everyone else was just watching, Johnny and my friends had big smiles on their faces, enjoying what was going on.

"Wait and see" he said with a smile before walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the dance chapter. Now, the next chapter is when all the crazy pretransformation stuff to Victoria. If anyone wants to see what Victoria's dress looks like, the link is on my profile. The ideas of how the male beauty was from <strong>**Eustacegirl and ****babyvfan. I would like to thank them for these ideas. However, while babyvfan suggested that the male beauty should a red hair, I decide not to go with this suggest. I decide this since I didn't want to make it look like I copy Lindy's character. Sorry about that. Also, I was thinking about making a trailer for this story on YouTube. Any ideas on who I should cast for the roles? Anyway, please review. Bye.**


	5. The After Party

**Hello to all. Welcome to the next chapter. This is the chapter that I waiting on doing, so I'm excited. So enjoy. I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The After Party<p>

It was about five minutes before the dance was over. During the dance, I danced with Johnny couple of times, talked and danced with my friends, and was crowned freshmen's princess.

I was dancing with Johnny when I felt dizzy. "Babe, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am fine." I lied. I then couldn't see straight. Before I knew, I was on the ground.

"Victoria!" Johnny and my friends shrieked and ran to my side.

"Is she ok?" The boy, who I gave the rose to, said. He must have close by, cleaning up or about leaving.

A few moments after I fell to the ground, I didn't fell dizzy any more. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said before grabbing Rachel's and Johnny's hand to pull me up.

"Are you sure you're ok?" The boy asked again.

"She said she's fine." Johnny said giving him a "stay away from my girl" face. The boy then walked.

After I fainted, my friends, Johnny, and I decided to go home. After I got home, I got out of my dress and put on my pajamas. I then went downstairs and watched TV. After about five minutes, I heard noise upstairs. I turned off the TV to try to hear the noise. I then went upstairs to investigate.

"Hello?" I said in the dark. "Is anybody here?" There was no reply. However, I knew something was there.

"Hello?" I said again.

"Hello, Victoria" a voice said.

"Who's there?" I said, getting even more scared.

"Who do you think this is?"

"Mark?"

The voice laughed. "Oh no Victoria, I'm not him."

"Then who are you?"

The voice laughed again. "Who am I? I am you."

"What?" I said frightened. "You can't be."

"No, I am you." The voice said coming closer to me. "Your ugliness. Inside out."

I could see only a little bit of the voice before I woke up. I was still in the limbo with Julie, with her date, and Johnny. I must have fallen asleep during the car ride. I keep thinking about the voice in my dream. I also keep thinking about what I saw before I woke up.

Fur.

After we drop off Julie and her date at her house, I got headache. Every second that I got closer and closer to home, it got worse. When I got home for real, I went to the kitchen and took a pill for my head. I then went to the mirror in the hall and took out the bun. I watched my hair going my back. I then looked down in pain. My headache was getting worse. As I looked back at the mirror, I jumped at what I though I saw.

It wasn't my reflection. It was something else. Something with fur. I looked at the mirror again and saw my reflection. _What's going on?_

Then it hit me. Johnny must have put something in my drink. _UHHHH. On Monday, I'm so breaking up with him._

I went up to my room. Not only was my head hurting but now my arms and legs were in pain. I slowly put on my pajamas. I then went to the bathroom and put water on my face to try to make head better. I looked up at the mirror and noticed that my eyes were getting red as well.

As I went back to my room, I continued to bump into the walls. I then noticed that the lights were on in my room. I know I turned them off when I went to wash my face.

I opened the door to find Mark on my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter. I think we all know what is going to happen next. I would like to thank<strong>**Musiclover5557****and ****babyvfan**** for the ideas on who I should use for the trailer. I do apologize to ****Musiclover5557**** since they suggest to make Victoria into something like Kyle was in the movie, but with hair. However, I was planning to stick with the book and turn Victoria into a furry beast. Anyway on my profile, there is a poll on who should I pick for Victoria. These are people that ****Musiclover5557****and ****babyvfan**** suggested with two for I thought for Victoria. Please note that this poll wouldn't be up for long. I am still open to suggestions on who I should cast. So, review and vote. Bye.**


	6. Transformation

**Hello to all. Here is my next chapter. Just let everyone know, please vote for who you thinking should play Victoria in the trailer. I am planning to close the poll after posting the next chapter. I also came up with another idea for the male beauty, Freddie Highmore. If you watch the trailer for The Art of Getting By, it will make perfect sense why I think he would be great. So enjoy the chapter.** **I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Transformation<p>

"W-what are you doing here?" I said in pain, but was able not to show it. Mark was sitting on my bed, in a dark, sleeveless cloak. I could see his tattoos. On his right arm was a black rose, and on his left arm was a snake. He was reading a book, a fairy tale book.

"And they lived happily ever after." Mark said, reading the book. "Tell me, Victoria, what is your take on fairy tales?"

"What are you doing in my house?" I said again, ignoring question. I knew that Mark might try to get back at me. However, I though he try to it at school. I never though he would come to my house.

Mark then close the book, put it on the bed, and stood up. "Some may call it just deserts. Others call poetic justice." As he spoke, I noticed that all of his zits and braces were gone.

"What?" I said still in pain.

"Just deserts and poetic justice are words that you should know, Victoria. You will know." He said as he took a few steps toward me. "Both of them are synonymsof punishment."

"Listen," I said trying to be nice to calm him and stop him from doing whatever he was going to do. "I'm sorry about what happened tonight. I wasn't sure that if you were going to show or not. I knew you said that you'll be late and-."

"I didn't." He said, cutting me off.

"What?" I said, confused.

"I didn't like you nor got my feelings by what you did." He said. As he said this, I noticed that his pig nose was gone. He even looked a bit thinner and taller.

"Oh." I said giving him the "I'm innocent" face. "So, are we cool?"

He shook his head. "I didn't get my feelings because I exactly what you were going to do. I knew how you work, Victoria. That you are beautiful, but vain, cruel, arrogant, and can hurt anyone just to show to everyone that you can."

"That's not true!" I shouted.

"Isn't it?" He said.

"W-www-wait" I said in excruciatingly pain. "What is this?"

"I told you. This is punishment. You'll soon learn what is to not have your beauty, to be ugly, inside and outside; to be a monster; a beast. If you learn your lesson, then perhaps you can undo my curse. However if you don't, then you'll remain ugly forever." Right after he said this, he opened his cloak. To revealed that he was no longer fat or avenge height, but tall, thin, and maybe just a little bit of muscle. The only thing that I recognized from the old Mark was the glasses.

"You're hot." I slipped out of my mouth.

"So?"

"So, why were you that disguise? I know that high school can be tough-" I said trying to bribe Mark before he did something crazy, like kill me. However before I could finish, he started to laugh.

"You don't get it, do you? I don't go to high school. I am powerful, can be youthful if I wanted to be, can be any where I want be, and can do anything I want."

Then I figured the hint he gave. "The rumor is true. You're….a wizard."

"Yes" He replied. That's when it hit me. The headache, the pain in my arms and legs, my red eyes, the strange dream, and the thing in the mirror were not cause by Johnny putting something in my drink. It was all being caused by Mark.

"Did you spread a rumor about yourself?" I asked him the moment it popped in to my head.

"Yes, I need to spread it to see what you do next." He said right before taking off his glasses and throws them to the ground. _He can't see without his glasses. I could leave right now and he would talk to the wall._

"You're wrong, Victoria" He said, correcting me. "I can see." _Did he read my mind?_

"Yes, I did." He said, answering my thought. "But more importantly, I can see you. I can see everything about you. I can see scratch on your leg when you made fun of Michael Brook for having braces when you were seven and half. I can see the black and blue mark on your elbow after you told Brittany Jones that she was too weird and ugly to be on the cheerleading team when you were twelve. I can see the bruise on your hand after you insulted Zoë Dons' hair and glasses last week."

I looked down to see if I could see what he saw, but I saw nothing. I continued to look for the bruises before pulling my head as Mark continued to talk.

"All of your life, you used your looks to hurt and take advantage of other people. How you ever though of how it felt to in your victims' shoes? To feel the pain, they feel from you tormenting them."

I took a moment and though of it would be like. How I would feel like badly about myself and how I would hate the person who did it to me.

"Ok, I get your point. I was a totally jerk to people. It's not going to happen again." I said. Then it came to me. Making fun of Michael for having braces was the first time I was mean to ugly people. It was also four months after my mom died. Was this all because I followed my Dad's advice and later took to the extreme? Maybe. But sometimes I did because it felt so ….. good.

Just then the clock, that was in the living room, strike midnight. "You're right" Mark said while the clock was striking three. "It is not going to happen again, and I'll make sure of it."

As the clock was striking five, Mark's tattoos began to glow and move. I then felt pain in my stomach. I then fell to my hands and knees, while using one hand to hold my stomach. "What are you doing?" I screamed before seeing that the room was moving and was now changing colors. I then closed my eyes in pain.

I felt more pain as the clock was striking ten and eleven. However after the clock stoke for the final time, all the pain went away and the room stop moving. With my eyes still close, I stood up and open my eyes when Mark touched my shoulder. "Behold, Victoria."

I then turned my body to the mirror that was next my bed. I couldn't believe at what I saw.

"No" I said, shocked.

I then walk to the mirror to look at me closer. "No" I said again.

I touched my face to see if it was real. It was. "No"

I then turned to Mark angrily. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" I screamed, but the scream came out as a roar.

"I have turned you into your inner beauty, your true self." He said with a smirk on his face.

I was a beast.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment. You can still give ideas for the trailers. At moment, I need some ideas for what I should use for Victoria's beast form. Bye.<strong>


	7. The Beast

**Hello to all. Here is the next chapter of the story. By now, the poll of who should be Victoria in the trailer is closed and the winner is Victoria Justice. I am accepted ideas on who I should pick with the other characters. If any one has any ideas on Victoria's beast side, please let me know. I have already found some clips, but I need to find more. To ****asked ****babvfan's**** question, I was planning to make Victoria a beast like in the book for the story since I have already dropped hints about in the last two chapters. I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Beast<p>

For a second, I was beautiful, popular, and happy. Now, I am monster, a beast. I looked like I was some sort of wolf. Not a werewolf, but something that was very close to it.

"I am letting everyone see not the beautiful Victoria, but the thing that is inside her, a beast." He said, only being a few feet away from me.

"TURN ME BACK NOW" I roared at Mark. "TURN ME BACK OR…."

"Or what?" Mark said, cutting me off. "Whatever you do, if it is hurt me, kill me, or even try to eat me, I will heal or come back alive. Also, it is not my decision to reverse the spell, it's yours."

Even though he said I couldn't possibly hurt him, I still could think of the chills of cutting him up or even killing him. I then snap out of this thought quickly.

This is can't be happening. This has to be a dream_. Maybe, I am still asleep in the car. I must be dreaming. _

"No, you're not dreaming." Mark said, correcting me again.

_Will he stop listening to my thoughts?_

"No." He said. "You know, I could just make you stay this way forever. But, one thing that you did tonight, made me think that you deserved another chance."

"What did I do?" I said, puzzled.

"A small act of kindness."

It took me second before it came to me. It was when I gave the rose to the artist. I didn't though it was a big deal. Heck, I didn't though it was kindness at all. I though it was just a better way to get rid of it.

Look in your purse." Mark continued.

I walked slowly to my dresser, grabbed my purse, and found the two petals from the rose.

"It's just two petals that felled off of the rose." I said, giving Mark a "big deal" look.

"No, it is a big deal. It gives you two years to find a boy to fall in love with you, despite the way you look, and you must love him in return. If you are able to do this before the two years are up, then the curse will be broken. And you will turn back into your beautiful self."

"And if I don't?" I asked.

"If you are unable to do this, then you'll remain a beast for the rest of your life."

"Oh yeah, Like someone is totally going to say 'I love you' to a furry beast." I said, sarcastically.

"Actually, in order to prove this love, it needs to be show with a kiss and the words 'I love you'".

"Great." I said, sarcastically again.

"Don't believe that anyone will love you as a monster like you are?"

"I don't believe that a boy will **ever **fall in love with a freak with fur."

"So, you believe it's hopeless?"

"I believe that you are a complete ass."

"Sticks and stones." He said with a smirk. "Remember, you have two years to find someone to love you or you'll be a beast forever. Good luck."

Wait-" I said, trying to stop him. However, once I shut my eyes for a brief moment and open them back up, he was gone.

I had to tell my dad. He might freak out about me having fur. For all I know, he might only love me since I was beautiful like him. However, he might be able to find a way out for me. He was on a short business trip. So a day and half, I had to make sure Daniel didn't see me and scream in Scottish. That was pretty easy to do since on Saturday afternoon, he ran some errands which gave me enough to get food and other things I needed to avoid him.

It was Sunday night when Dad came home. I was sitting in one of the chairs in the living room, wearing my mom's old black jacket and pants. They seem to fit like a glove on me now. I watched as Dad opened and closed the door. He then took off his coat, put down his suit case, and turned on one of the small lamps in the hall

"Hi, Dad," I said, trying to sound like the old me. Dad quickly turned my way after I finished speaking.

"Victoria," he said, a little surprised. "Don't do that. You surprised me." He then walked to the light switch.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" I asked as he was only a few steps away from the switch.

"Sure."

"Why do you love me?" I asked, wanting to know the truth.

"What kind of question is that?" He said, sounding a little bit annoyed.

"Just answer it."

"Because you're my daughter." He said before taking two more steps toward the switch.

"Dad, don't turn on the light." I said, trying to stop him.

"Victoria, what's with you?" He said, sounding even more annoyed.

"Dad, please" I said before he took the last few steps to the switch. As he was about to turn on the lights, I immdently rushed to the switch, to stop him. However, while I rushed, I bumped into the mirror that was right next to the switch and broke it. Then the lights turned on.

"Victoria?" Dad said in totally shock. "No, it can't be."

"Dad" I softly said.

"It can't." He said, even more shock than a second ago.

"Dad, it is me. Please, you have to believe me." I said, completely scared and almost in tears.

He must have listened to my voice. "Victoria?"

I nod my head.

"B-b-but how?" He said confused.

"It was a wizard. He did this to me." I said before he grabbed my shoulder, about to cry.

"Don't worry, we going to fix this. We will fix this." He said as a few tears fell. In my mind, I was relieved. Dad was going to fix this and I would be back to normal….

I hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I still need ideas for who I should cast for the trailer. I also decide to pick Freddie Highmore for the male beauty. I picked him because I feel between him and Chase Crawford, Freddie looks more like the male beauty and is around the same age as Victoria Justice is. Like I said before, The Art of Getting By trailer also shows why I think he would be great. Bye.<strong>


	8. One Month Later

**Hello to all. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy, I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: One Month Later<p>

_**One Month Later **_

I lay in my bed, defeated. I was still a beast. I must have seen around twenty doctors in three weeks. They all said the exactly same thing 'It's impossible.' I remember what happened when Dad and I visited the last doctor.

_***Flashback* A Week Ago**_

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do." Dr. Rockson said. It was around eleven o'clock at night. Dad arranged an appointment at night so that no one could see me. I was wearing a black jacket, black pants, black gloves, and black shoes, in order to make sure no one saw me during the ride. To be honest, this doctor was probably the kindest out of all of the others. Most of them would looked down at their notes in order to not to see me. I'm pretty sure that of them even murmured 'monster' under his breath.

"There has to be something" Dad said, still trying to find a way.

"I'm afraid there isn't." The doctor said, taking off his glasses.

"If this is about money, that wouldn't be a problem."

"It's not that. -"

"If it's about risk then, I can assure you that Victoria and I will do anything so that she wouldn't go though life looking like this." My dad said.

_What?_ My dad was basically saying that we risk anything, **including **me dying.

"I understand that, but it's just that it can't be done. Every test I've done seem to show the skin remains the same. It's like the skin can not be changed. However, everything inside seems to be normal. I never have seen anything like this before." The doctor said.

The rest of the appointment was basically the doctor trying to calm down my dad and telling me to not let this ruin me. I had one thought to that advice.

_Too late._

For the time it took to get home, Dad and I didn't talk to each other. He would sometimes look over to me with a face that was supp said 'it's going to be ok.' However, I could tell from his eyes that this was total lie. When we finally got home, Dad had to leave for work.

A couple minutes after I got in to the house, I understand what the doctor meant by my skin couldn't be changed. I grabbed some scissors and my razor and started to shave my left arm until it was smooth. However, when I got back to my room, my arm was completely hairy again. I quickly grabbed the scissors and began to shave again, but this time I cut myself. I gave a small cry in pain. I looked the blood that was coming from my arm, and then looked away. When I looked back at my arm, the scar and the blood was gone. Maybe Mark made sure that whatever I did to myself, it couldn't be change.

I then grabbed my cell phone and texted my friends. It was a little hard to do since my beast hands and claws would press different buttons. I told my friends that I have been sick for the past few weeks and that I was going to boarding school in the fall. I was about to text Johnny to break up with him, but then he calls me.

"Baby, are you actually going to boarding school?"

"Yes" I said, sounding normal. Then it hit, Johnny was the cure to this entire mess.

"That's too bad. I missed you at school."

"Me too. I couldn't stop thinking about you." I lied.

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you too."

"Is cool that I come today to see you?"

"Sure." _This is great. Everything is going to be ok._

After the call, I took a shower and got dressed. I also started to wonder if the spell wouldn't be broken since I didn't love him as much. _No, this is going to work. It has to. I don't know what else to do if it doesn't. _

About twenty minutes later, I heard a doorbell and Daniel answering it. It's kind of weird with Daniel actually. When he did finally saw me, he looked a little shock, but then acted like himself.

After that, I heard a knock at my door. "Come in" I said, trying to sound like the old me.

"Hey, baby. Why is it so dark in here?" Johnny said. For obvious reasons, I turned off the lights and closed the curtains before he came.

"I had a headache, so I turned off the lights to help it. Beside, I think it so much more romantic this way." I lied again.

"Sure, baby" he said, before following my voice and sitting on my bed.

"So, shall we get down to it?"

"Yes." Right after he said that, we began to kiss. I had a feeling in my stomach that made me feel that I was becoming myself again. However, after two seconds, that feeling was gone. Just after this feeling left me, Johnny pulled back.

"Victoria, baby" he said.

"Yes?" I said, hoping that the words that were going to come out of his mouth were 'I love you.' However, he didn't say them.

"I think we should break up."

"What?" I screamed, almost giving away my beast self.

"Let's face it, Victoria. It's the end of the year. You're going to bordering school. It would never work out."

"So, you just came over here, so you could get a kiss from me and announce that we were breaking up?" I said, in a very angry voice.

"Yeah. Anyway, it was nice seeing you again." He said, getting up and was about to leave. "Oh, and shave your mustache, it's feeling a little furry." Then he left.

After he was gone, I turned on the light to find that I was still a beast. I can't believe I fell of it. All this time, he was pretending. He never loved me. He must have thought that I was an easy target to do it with him. I should have seen this coming. I never loved him, so I shouldn't have been surprised that he didn't love me back.

_***Flashback Over***_

I closed on my eyes, remembering these memories again and again. I shed one or two tears from the pain of them. Before I knew it, I fell asleep. I woke up when I heard my door opening. It was Dad.

"Victoria, pack your things. We're moving."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter eight. I hope everyone like it. If anyone wants to know, I plan to introduce the female version of Will in chapter ten. I also plan on have the male beauty in chapter thirteen. <strong>**I still need ideas for who I should cast for the trailer, especially for Daniel. I would like some more ideas for Mark. For some reason, when I think about the female version of Will, I think of Anne Hathaway. Bye.**


	9. The Prison

**Hello to all. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Prison<p>

The next day, I moved out of the city and into the suburbs. The house was brownstone and had five stories. The widows of the house were old styled, had darks blinds, and nice frames around them. It became obvious to me that Dad wanted to move so the risk of anyone seeing me would be decreased.

The first floor was almost like an apartment. It had a bedroom, a bathroom, a study, and a living room. The bedroom was sky blue, my favorite color; had a closet and a dresser with new clothes in my size, a nice one person size bed, a big screen TV, and a book case with movies on it. The bathroom didn't have a mirror. However, you could tell where it use to be. The living room had a door that was connected to the garden. However, the garden looked more like a dust field. The grass was a very light shade of green, but all of the plants were died. There was also a fence that circled the garden with cameras on the fence. Obviously, Dad didn't want to take any chances of anyone seeing me.

The second floor had a living room and a kitchen. The third floor was just like the first floor, but the study was more of a mix of a small art studio and a small library. The fourth floor had three good size bedrooms. The first one had two medium size suitcases that I didn't recognized. The fifth floor was the attic. It had a large widow, a good size conch, and a lot of dusty boxes.

I went back to my room. Daniel probably finished unpacking my stuff, or the stuff that wasn't broken on my first day of being a beast. I lay on my bed. I started to close my eyes. However, I heard footsteps. I opened my eyes to find that it was Daniel. "Hello, Daniel." I said sarcastically.

"Hello, Ms. Victorica." He said with a smile. "Do you like your room?"

"Daniel, where's my dad?" I said, ignoring his question.

"I believe that he's at work." He replied.

"No, I mean where is he staying?"

Daniel had a face on that screamed "bad news." "Ms. Victoria, I don't know how to tell you this, but your father isn't staying here."

"What?" I said. It hit me. Dad was never moving **with** me. Only I was moving. I then realized who the black suitcases belong to. They were Daniel's. Daniel was going to stay with me. I was going to trap in this place forever, while my friends and Dad enjoy life without me. "Where is the phone, Daniel?"

"There is no phone, Ms. Victoria." He said.

"No phone?" _Daniel, you are such a bad lair._ "Daniel, I need to talk to my dad. Is he just going to leave me here without telling me or saying even good bye?" I said before knocking the nightstand. "Where is the phone, Daniel?'

"Ms. Victoria-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT" I roared. "I HATE IT AND IT MAKES YOU SOUND LIKE AN IDOIT." I then looked at him with anger. "You probably think I'm some soft of monster.

"No, Victoria. You're just having a bad day. My wife would sometimes say-"

"WOULD YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR WIFE? SHE'S NOT HERE AND I DON'T WANT HEAR YOU BRING HER INTO EVERY CONVERSITION." I roared at him again.

I then collapsed on my bed, filled anger. My dad must hate me. He probably thought I'm too ugly to be his daughter and doesn't want to be live in the same house as me.

"Daniel, please. I have to talk to him. Nothing bad is going to happen. Please." I said for calmly.

Daniel looked down, deep in though, but only for second. "Ok, I'll be right back."

I started to pick up the nightstand and everything that was on the nightstand. I was probably a bitch for yelling at him when he was trying to help me. I know this wasn't his fault but …. I was just too mad of what was going on.

Daniel then came back to my room with a cell phone. _So there really isn't a phone in this place. Nicely done, Dad, nicely done. _

"I picked up the nightstand." I said to Daniel. He gave me a half smile and gave me the phone.

"Good luck." He said, knowing that I would need it.

"What is it, Daniel?" Dad said, sounding really annoyed.

"It isn't Daniel, Dad."

"What is it, Victoria? I'm about to go on T-."

"You **always **use that excuse. Just listen. I won't take along."

"Victoria, I know you don't want to there, but I'm doing this to prot-"

"That is bullshit. The only one you're protecting is yourself." I almost yelled in to the phone.

"This conversation is over, Vict-"

"No, it is not. Don't hang up on me or… I'll go to the network and tell everyone there I'm your daughter."

After a moment, he gave in. "What do you want?"

_I want to have my old life back. I want to be beautiful and popular again. _But instead I said, "I need a few things. If you can get them for me, then I'll stay here. Otherwise, I'm going."

"What things?"

"First, I would like a computer with Internet. I'm not going to do anything crazy, but I just need to entrain or help myself."

"Ok, what's next?"

"Next, I want a tutor."

"A tutor? Last time I checked, you were getting around C plus. It was true. I truly hated school. However, there weren't a whole lot of options of what to do this prison. Plus, a tutor would be someone to talk to. "I want keep up with my studies." I replied.

"Ok, I'll look into that. Anything else?"

"Finally, I don't want you to visit me." I knew that he wouldn't visit anyway. If he wanted to be with me, he wouldn't have dumped me in this hell. I knew that he would text or call to cancel every visit day with the excuse of working. I never wanted to have the same disappointing feeling I felt with Johnny.

"Ok, Victoria. If that is what you want." He said while I rolled my eyes, knowing he would say that.

"Yes, it is." I said before hanging up and wiping a single tear from my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter nine, I hope you all like it. I still need ideas for the trailer. I do <strong>**thank ****Eustacegirl for the idea for Daniel. However, I hinted in one chapter that Daniel was Scottish. I was also planning to make him in his early to mid thirties. I was also planning to change Victoria's name just like in the book. I have looked at a couple names, but if anyone has any suggests, please let me know.**


	10. The Tutor and the Roses

**Hello to all. Here is chapter ten. Sorry, that this chapter took so long. It's just that unlike other chapters, I didn't planned this chapter out so I took me time figure what I was going to write. I also had to go to book to try what I should write as well. Daryrin210 did have a good idea for the story for having the male beauty as the tutor, by I instead wanted to have the female version of Will and I still wanted to put in a few things before finally bring in the male beauty again. I did put in Gracie X's suggestion, for having Victoria's Dad trying many tutors being picking the female version of Will, since it seems to fit in with what I was going for. Enjoy. I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Tutor and the Roses<strong>

It took Dad four times before the right tutor came. All of the tutors before did the same thing. They would come in and act nice. However, once they see me, they would scream and run away. Luckily, Dad made sure that they promised not to tell anyone about me.

It was a week later when the final tutor came. "Victoria, Ms. Parker is here." Daniel said to me.

I came down to the living room to find a young woman, sitting on the couch. She looked in her mid-twenty. She kind of looked like what I might look as an adult. She had light skin and long chocolate brown hair. However, I couldn't tell what her eye color was since she was wearing these dark, black glasses. There was also a brown lab with her.

"Hello, Victoria." She said as she stands up. "I'm Samantha."

So far, she didn't scream and run in fear. _So far, so good_. However, she didn't look at me.

"Um, I'm over here." I said right before the dog growled at me. Samantha then laughed.

"This might be little difficult." She said, still gigging a little.

"Why is that?" I said confused.

"Because I'm blind."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't-."

"It's ok. You didn't know." She said calmly and then turned her head to the dog. "Down, Jewel."

"So, what did my father tell you about me?" I asked.

"Well, he said that you had a disease and wished to continue your studies. To be honest, I was impressed that someone wanted to continue their education even if they did have disease."

"Did he tell you who I am?"

"No, I though you might be an actress or something like that."

"Well, I'm not."

For the next hour, I talked to her about different things. Some of these things were my or her likes or dislike. Jewel did have a face that screamed 'What are you and leave my master alone!' However, I had become distasted many times of what she said about me having a disease, which in way was kind of true in a way.

"Victoria" Samantha said but I didn't hear her. "Victoria!"

"What?" I said, being snap out of thinking.

"Are you ok? That was the fifth time you have wondered off." She said.

"Well, something is just brothering me." I said.

"You can tell me." She said, trying calming me.

"The truth is I do have some soft of disease. Well, to me. I'm a beast. A monster." I said, confessing the truth. However, Samantha looked like she rolled her eyes two times.

"Victoria, girls your age go though a lot and think that they are ugly." She said, thinking that I was talking about puberty.

"I'm not talking about puberty. I really mean that I am a beast. Jewel knows. She been given me a mad face and sometimes growls at me." I said, hoping that Samantha would believe me. "If you don't believe, then feel my arm. Go on." I moved a little closer to her while Jewel growled at me.

"T-this is…real?" Samantha said as she touched my arm. "You're… n-not wearing a c-coat or something?"

"Nope, it's real." I said.

"Well, your father did have …strange conditions for this job."

"Like what?"

"Well, he offered a very large salary and a credit card for all expenses. I was required to live here. I was never to ask who was he or any other reason why he hired me. I was required to sign a three year contract that was terminable at his will. If I stayed the whole three years, then he would pay off my student loans. He also told me not to tell to anyone about this job."

"Did he tell you who he was?"

"He only told me that he was a businessman." _So like Dad. _

"So, that's where the whole 'thinking I'm a movie star' thing came from."

"Yep."

"I'll talk to you about it." I said. "That is… if you still want to work here, know that you truly know that I'm a beast?"

"Do you want me to work here?"

"Yes." I said. "You're the first person I have talked to for a few months, besides the butler and doctors."

"Then, I'll work for you." She said with a smile. "I'll be happy to work for you, Victoria."

"Victoria Youtheart, daughter of Michael Youtheart." I said before seeing the shock look on her face.

As soon as Samantha became my tutor, we began to order school supplies. We got school books, novels, and Braille books for Samantha. We would do tutoring sessions in the living room around ten. She assigned work that seemed to be easy once I read the chapter. She would pick out books that would spark my interests. I also told her about Mark.

"That's crazy." She said to me. "There is no such thing as wizards or magic. It's all making believe."

"Trust me. If you could see him do magic, you would believe." I continued to tell her about the curse and how I had to find someone to fall in love with me. Even though, she didn't believe in magic, I think she some what believed me after a while.

One day, she didn't come to the session.

"Samantha." I said, knocking on her door. "Samantha."

"Victoria, Samantha told me to tell that she'll see you in the afternoon." Daniel said, on the stairs. "She had an interview."

So, I had to wait the whole day for Samantha. It was until three o' clock that I heard a noise in the backyard. I looked out my widow to find Samantha, digging. I then went down stairs to the backyard.

"Samantha?" I said.

"Oh hey, Victoria." She said, looking up from her work. "Could you give me a hand with this?"

"Samantha, you look like hell." I said, giggling at her having dirt all over her.

"I don't what you look like, but you sound like a jerk." She said, making a good comeback. I then helped her with digging holes. I then noticed the roses that were right next to the door. The roses came in different colors. Some of them were red, pink, yellow, and the color that reminded me of the worse night for me; white.

"What's with all the roses?" I asked.

"I noticed that the entire house seems to be dark since my arrival." She said while she planted a pot of red roses.

"How do you know that the house is dark?" I asked.

"I know that when the blinds and the curtains are close, they cause the house to be colder." She said. "I though that the roses might cheer you up. Besides, I like the roses."

"Samantha, I don't think a couple of roses are going to change me." I said.

"Victoria, everyone needs a little beauty in their life. Don't you think you deserve some too?"

"Samantha, please stop trying to care about me. You don't know anything about beauty or me?"

"You know, I used to see. Back when I was around your age, I became blind."

"Really?" I said, becoming interested with the story.

"Yep, I used to love to ride my bike to grandma's house since it was really close by. We used to spent hours playing cards and in the garden. She used to have a rose garden with mostly every color you could think of. She dies when I was fifteen. That was the same year I started going blind."

"Really?" I said, knowing the story was making a turn for the worst.

"Yep, it first started out with just couldn't see at night. It got me mad sometimes since I could go to any sleepovers. Then I hand tunnel visions which didn't let go out for any sports. Then, one day, when I woke up, I couldn't see at all."

"That must have really sucked." I said.

"Thank you for the sympathy." She said sarcastically. "But the roses still help remember of the times when I could see. You try." She said before holding out her hand and grabbing it. She then led me to the roses. "Now close your eyes and sniff them."

I closed my eyes and sniffed them, just like she said. Then, the memory of the night came back to me. I saw myself coming to the dance with Johnny, giving the rose to the young man, mocking Mark in front of everyone, fainting at the end of the dance, and with Mark back at my room. I then opened my eyes and came back to the backyard with Samantha.

"How did you order the roses?" I said, out of curiosity.

"I just ordered what I wanted, hoped for the best, and colored-coded them when they came. I can see a little bit of color."

"Really?" I said. "So, pop quiz: what color are the roses in the grey pot?"

"The roses in the grey pot are red." She said. I looked to find that she was right.

After that, we continued to plant the roses for the next hour together. Jewel helped as well. She helped dig some of holes. However, if I can close to her, she would immediately growl at me.

"Daniel likes yellow roses." I pointed out.

"Maybe you should give him some." Samantha suggested.

"I don't know."

"You know, Daniel suggested the garden actually."

"Really?"

"Yep, he said he would see you sitting in your room, staring at the ceiling. I think he was worried about you."

"Why should he be?"

"Maybe he has a kind heart."

"Please. He is just getting paid to be nice to me."

"Victoria, he gets paid even if you're happy or not." She was right. Daniel was trying to help me and I was just being mean to him.

"Thanks Samantha, for the roses." I said to her while I finished planted a couple of red roses.

"You're welcome." She said with a smile. "Victoria, you can call me Sam."

After we finish with the garden and Sam went up to take a shower, I picked a couple of yellow roses for Daniel. However, I just left them on the nightstand since he was making dinner. I hoped he knew that they were from me. I then took a shower and made plans to go out tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Pheww. That was chapter ten. I hope you guys like it. Can anyone guess why I named the dog Jewel? I'll give you a hint; it has something to do with the person I talked about being the female version of Will for the trailer. Next chapter will be a party that Victoria will never forget. Bye.<strong>


	11. The Party

**Hello to all. Here is chapter eleven. I hope you guys like it. The answer to my question from the last chapter is that Jewel is Anne ****Hathaway****'s character for the movie, Rio. Also, I have enabled Anonymous Reviews. Just wanted to let you guys knows, if you don't have account but still want to review. Enjoy. I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The Party<strong>

The night after I planted the roses with Sam, I went out for the first time since my transformation. I decided to wear a winter coat even though it was in the middle of August. I figured that the coat would help disguise myself as a homeless person. It's better than anyone calling me a monster. I was going Becky Davis's party. She was a close friend of mine. We would talk almost every day. She would often have a party to celebrating the end of summer since the sixth grade. We, the popular crowd, would call it School Sucks. After I took the subway, was able to not bring any attention to myself, and a five minute walk through different alleys, I was there. However, I couldn't go in without screaming and my beast self being discover. So, I hid in the bushes that were right next to Becky's backyard. I spent the next few hours watching my friends partying and having a good time. I would sometimes pretend that I was partying with them in my beautiful form. I then saw him. Johnny. I saw him with some other girl. I watched as they were making out and then I saw her face.

"Julie?" I said out loud. _Did Johnny break up with me to be with her?_ However, Julie must have heard me since she stopped kissing Johnny and started looking around, seeing if any one called her. I immediately sank into the bushes so she wouldn't see me.

"What is it?" Johnny said curiosity.

"It sounded almost like Victoria." She said.

"What about Victoria?" Sue said, coming toward her and Johnny with Rachel and Dianna.

"I thought I heard her." Julie said.

"Forget it." Johnny said, calming her. "She's gone."

"And thank God!" Rachel said, happily. "If I had to hear another one of her bitchy problems, I would have killed myself."

"I know." Sue said with a smile. "She always thought that she was best person in the school just because of her looks and that her dad had a nice job." Johnny and Dianna both nodded. I was hoping Julie would stand up for me. But I was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm glad that we wouldn't see her ever again." She said before going back to kissing Johnny. I couldn't believe this. My best friends never liked me. It was all a lie. If they didn't like me, who knows how many other people hated me.

"Hey, did you guys see something?" One of the boys in the backyard said. _Oh crap._

"Saw what?" His friend said. The boy then started to walk up to the bushes. However, instead of walking to the bush that I saw at, he walked to the bush in the corner to find a rabbit. The rabbit then hopped or ran back into the bushes as soon as the boy got to close to it. He then rejoined his friends and began talking to them again. _That was close, too close._

A few minutes after that, I left the party and returned to my house. I then went to bed, heartbroken.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter eleven. I hope you guys like it. Poor Victoria. :( I'm going to do something different for the next chapter. I got inspired by a scene from the movie, <strong>_**Disturbia, **_**for the part where the boy almost found Victoria. I going to do something that the book didn't talk about. I can't tell you anything else. It's a surprise. Please Review. Bye. **


	12. Happy Birthday

**Hello to all. Here is chapter twelve. I hope you guys like it. I would to thank dayrin210 for the ideas for Victoria's new name. I decided to go with Leah since I like it the best. So, I also decided to do something with this chapter that the book didn't talk about. The beast's birthday. Enjoy. I do not own anything. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Happy Birthday<strong>

Yesterday was October 12. October 12 was my birthday. Usually, I would invite my friends over for a sleepover. However, I was a beast and I had no friends now. Instead, I spent the day with my tutor session with Sam and read a book in my room. Also, I changed my name. I didn't want to be Victoria Youtheart anymore. She was dead. She got sick in the middle of May and finally die in middle August. I looked up on the internet over dozen names and finally went with Leah. Not only did I pick it since it had a nice ring to it, but for its meaning. Weary and delicate. Those words described what I felt for the past few weeks. Everyone now called me Leah. And by everyone, I meant Daniel and Sam.

At eight o'clock at night, I went downstairs to watch some TV to find a box on the island in the kitchen. It was a black, slim box with a red ribbon that was wrapped around it. The tag that was on the box said, "Happy Birthday, Victoria." I ripped the ribbon and opened the box to find a mirror. It was a handheld mirror that looked like it came directly from a fairy tale. I looked into the mirror to see my old self, my beautiful self. However, after three seconds, my beautiful self melted to my beast self. _Have I been ugly too long to become crazy?_ I was about to destroy the mirror when I heard a voice.

"Wait." The voice cried. I looked into the mirror again to find Mark inside the mirror.

"What do you want?" I said, being in a really bad mood.

"Don't destroy the mirror." He warned.

"Why?" I said, being ticked.

"The mirror has special powers. It can show you anyone you want to see. Just say their name and the mirror will show you them." He explained. "Try it."

"I want to see Johnny." I said curios to see if the mirror did really work. The mirror then faded from Mark to Johnny, practicing football. However, when he threw the football, it hit the wall and hit him on the head. I laughed at him, but then put my hand on my mouth, hoping that he didn't hear me. The mirror then faded to Mark again.

"Could he hear me?" I asked him.

"Nope, you can see and hear him, but he can't hear or see you." He said.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked, wondering.

"Well, I … kind of have been…watching you …a few times." He said, trying to explain without being me becoming angry.

"So, you have been spying on me?" I said, ticked more than ever.

"No, I have been checking in on you."

"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!" I shouted.

"Relax; I haven't been watching you all the time." He said, trying to calm me down.

"What did you see?" I said, being curiosity.

"Well, I saw you going to around twenty doctors, being banished to the suburbs, finding out that your friends are fakes, and you striking out with Johnny-."

"I didn't strike out with Johnny." I said, cutting him off.

"I seem to remember you two talking for a quick second, you two kissing, and then him breaking up with you." He said, ending the sentence with a smirk. "For the spell to be broken, the boy needs to **love** you." It was true. I never really loved Johnny. I just dated him since it would boast my popularity. And I think I could by that night with Johnny that he didn't love me either.

"Are you still going to try to break the spell or go back to school?" Mark asked.

"The answer is no for both questions." I said, coldly. "I think we both know what will happen if I did go back to school. I'm also quite happy here."

"No, you're not. I have seen you in your room some days, just moping all day." He said, knowing the truth. "Why is the real reason you wouldn't try to break the spell?"

"The real reason is that no one will ever love me. One look and he will scream and run away. I'm a monster."

"Yes, you are." He said, giggling. Annoyed by his laughing, I began to shake the mirror.

"YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I'M THIS WAY. I shouted with shaking the mirror harder and harder.

"I only did it because you're a heartless, self-center bitch, who needed to be taught a lesson." He said, looking like he was going to throw up. "And will you stop shaking the mirror? I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Aw, is this hurting you?" I said, in a baby voice. "Too bad."

"Maybe I shouldn't have tried to help you."

"Help?" I said disgusted with what he was saying. "If you want to help me, then I suggest turning me back."

"I told you before. I can't do that. I can give you advice. Don't break the mirror. It might come in handy. Also, don't use it to see boys on the internet. Trust me; a friend of mine pointed it out to me that you might try that. It will be fake and it's not true love."

"Whether." I said, rolling my eyes. "So is your friend another wizard?"

"Actually, my friend is a witch."

"Oh yay." I said sarcastically.

"Look, try to break the spell. Don't give up." He said before disappearing.

I then place the mirror in my room before watching TV.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter twelve. I hope you guys like it. I think we all might guess who Mark's witch friend is. Does anyone wants to guess about what I meant in the first paraagraph? P.S. I'm talking about sentence eight. I'm really excited for next chapter. We'll finally see the male beauty again. Bye.<strong>


	13. The Artist

**Hello to all. Here is chapter thirteen. Sorry that it's very late. I like to thank Eustacegirl for the ideas that they gave for this chapter. I also like to thank SilverStarFire15 for their idea for Daniel for trailer. I'm working on but it still needs some work. I do need some help for who should play Mark in the trailer. I also have a little request that I'll say at the end of the chapter. Heads up, this chapter has a bit of violence in it. Enjoy. I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The Artist<p>

I started using the mirror for when I had free time and when I was alone. I would normally use the mirror to spy on my "friends" and able to catch them at embarrassing moments. I also watched people who weren't in the popular. Sometime, it would be interstate and sometime, it was boring. One day, I though of a person I wanted to see through the mirror. The boy that I gave the rose to. I took me around an hour and a half before I was able to find him in the yearbook. Robert Thomaston. Rob. From his yearbook page, I could see that he was apart of the art program and in the A honor roll.

"I want to see Rob." I said to the mirror. The mirror faded from my beast face to a very unfriendly neighborhood. All of buildings were graffiti. Most of the lamp posts were missing light bulbs or broken. There were one or two homeless guys, sleeping in an ally. The mirror then moved to a spefic building in the neighborhood and faded to him. _Rob._ He didn't look any different from the night of the dance. He was in his bed room, drawing. He was sitting at a desk that faced the window in his room. I noticed the drawing he was doing. It was a woman, who looked to be in her thirties.

"Well, Mom, I think you're done." Rob said, while putting down his pencil and looking at his work. "I know you would have love it." It hit me that Rob's mom was dead a second later. _Well, that's makes two of us. It still sucks though. _

I then watched him as he took out a book and started to draw again. I looked at the title of the book, _The Phantom of the Opera._ I had at least since the movie once. Maybe I saw it twice, just to see Gerald Butler. I was at least curious of what they changed from the book. I continued to watch him draw of what I though to be the Phantom until I heard a voice from the mirror.

"BOY!" The voice yelled.

"Yes?" Rob replied.

"I'm cold. Get me a blanket. Ok?"

"Ok." Rob replied before he rolled his eyes, got up from his desk, went to a closet, and got a blanket. He then went to the living room with the blanket. He put the blanket on a man, who looked to be in late forties. I was pretty sure that he was Rob's dad.

"Do you want any tea to help?" Rob asked.

"Sure." His dad mumbled. Rob then went to the kitchen and turned on the kettle. However, when the tea was ready and Rob went into the living room, his dad was asleep. He then returned to his room with the tea and continued to draw.

I continued to watch Rob all that week. I was unsure why. He didn't do anything that exciting. However, I liked watching him draw. I was impressed by his drawings. One day, I saw watching him, drawing some ugly person, when I heard the door opened and closed. Rob got up from the desk and when to the living room, where he found his dad with some woman. She had brown hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She had to be in her early to mid twenties. She was also wearing a blue tank top and very short jean shorts.

"Dad, who's this?" Rob asked.

"Oh, this is Sally. She's just going to hang out here for the afternoon." Rob's dad said as Sally waved. Rob waved back with a weak smile.

"Dad, could I speak to you for a second?" Rob said before he and his dad went into his room. "Dad, please tell you're not going to do it with Sally. You promised you wouldn't keep on bring prostitutes here."

"I think you're forgetting who the adult is and who the child here is." His dad said sharply.

"Dad, you told me that you wouldn't do this or the drugs anymore." Rob said clearly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His dad said, playing dumb.

"Dad, I found them in the couch." Rob said. "You didn't even try to hide them."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have gone and looked for them." His dad quickly said.

"I didn't." Rob quickly said back. "I dropped my pencil while I was drawing and found your drugs. Also, I got rid them and I'm telling Sally that it's probably better if she leaves." Just as Rob finished speaking, his father quickly lunged himself at Rob and hold him against the wall.

"I'm tired of your constantly meddling." He said, before hitting Rob in the face and then in the stomach. '_Should I call the police?' _I thought as Rob got back up. Before his father hit him again, he quickly got his drawing book and ran out of the apartment.

"Is he ok?" Sally asked; unaware of anything that just happened.

"Yeah, he's fine." Rob's dad said as he walked back to him, lying perfectly through his teeth. "He's just going to hang out with some friends of his. That's what he was telling me." He lied before the two of them went into his bedroom and did it. However, I quickly told the mirror to follow Rob. I then saw him ran into the subway and got on a train.

"Hey, are you alright?" A man asked Rob, seeing Rob's bloody nose.

"Yeah, I just ran got hit by a door." Rob lied as the man just smile and continued to reading a book he had with him. I then watch as Rob got off the train and went to the park where the dance was held. He walked though the park until he found a bench and began to draw again. I continued to watch him draw until dinner time.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter thirteen. I hope you guys like it. Now, on with my little request, I noticed that many stories that I have read have fan art to them. So, I just wanted to ask if anyone (it can be more than one person) wanted to do any fan art for this or any of my other stories, I love that. I would also mention your name in the chapter and put a link for your work on my profile. Thanks. Get ready in twothree chapters, we'll see Rob again.**


End file.
